


Velvet Leaves

by TalkCummimgToMe (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/TalkCummimgToMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got an obsession with Severus' voice and Severus is feeling bitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine; don't shoot me.

Am I dreaming?  
Are you really there?  
I can hear your voice;  
But no one has appeared.  
Most see you as cruel;  
Vindictive, others say.  
They tell us not to judge;  
But no one truly heeds the advice.  
You’re brooding, I can tell;  
Your emotions all locked tight,  
A patter of rain on the rooftops  
Is all I hear as you let your guard down.  
Onyx eyes bore into chocolate;  
Staring into my soul.  
Will you let me help you?  
Can you trust me enough to try?  
Your voice washes over me again;  
Like crushed velvet leaves,  
And as I open my eyes,  
You quietly take my hands,  
And say, “For you, my love, I can only try.”


End file.
